Murder Stains These Walls
by Shiori the Weaver of Dreams
Summary: A man is found murdered while an investigation team consisting of Austria, Hungary, Taiwan, Norway, and Denmark strive to figure out who did it. AU Human names used, implied pairings; UsUk Giripan DenNor AusHun
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**Although this is an AU fic where the characters are actually humans and not countries I will still be referring to Denmark and Norway by their country names. Though I may or may not call Denmark Mathias at some point in time. While Norway will also be referred to as Norge. And hope you like doki X3

* * *

"Hey" came the slurred voice of a man obviously drunk "c'mon pretty lady wanna have a dance?" he called over to a woman passing by.

The woman muttered out something about druken bastards and how they should keep their perverted hands to themselves. As she walked out of the bar.

"Wait I said you wanna dance" he said grabbing her arm.

"Get off of me you bastard." shaking her arm which only made them man tighten his grip. "I said get off" about to punch the man when they were distracted by a scream. Taking this chance the woman squirmed out of the man's grasp and went over to where the scream was heard curious of what could have happened.

She gasped there in the back alley half covered in a pile miscellaneous of items lay the body of a man. Hair and glasses askew, eyes closed, arms limp, and at odd angles. With a huge blood stain on the front of his white shirt with more staining the corners of his mouth.

The bar was turned into turmoil as people nearby screamed. Others just stood speechless their brains not registering that a dead body was lying in front of them. While a few started to anxiously look around thinking they would be the next to be found in such a state if they stayed around any longer. Moments later police cars arrived at the scene. Cops rushing out roping off the scene and making sure anyone there couldn't get away. Screams and sirens rang out through the air even a few sobs came from a few women thoroughly shaken.

_I don't know how long I waited there in that heap of trash. Waiting for someone to help me while I was still alive or to find me once I was dead. But who would've thought I would end up in a place like this. Hell no man with a normal life would but then again when had my life ever been normal. I had a life, friends, people who cared about me, and so many things that I wanted to change. Up until then I had let others control my choices. All I wanted was to be my own person. And to make that happen I was going to change the events taking place in my life. But as soon as I decided that I was dead I just wasn't aware of it until it was too late._

6 months later

Flipping through some file folders a young Asian girl sighed to herself. Why did she ever take this job? There was so much grief and sadness involved in it. Not to mention the constant worry that if you messed up you risked sending an innocent man to prison or a guilty one free. And then there was the danger involved with it. Who knew what kind of crackheads or thugs you could run into. But she thought picking up a random folder and putting it down she smiled to herself yes it was all worth it. To know that you helped somebody and their families. Feeling better she looked down to the folder she had placed on the table. Flipping through it she noticed that it had been marked an unconfirmed case.

"Looks like I've found the perfect case for us to start next." she said quietly to herself.

xXxxXx

"Umm Roderich are you there?" she asked peeking into said man's office "oh Elizabeta you're here." she said seeing the Hungarian woman.

Looking up from the papers she was arranging she saw the Taiwanese girl and smiled. "Hello there Meimei is there anything you wanted to tell Roderich?"

"Nothing really I just found an unfinished case that I thought we might want to work on."

"Let me see then." Holding out her open hand.

Handing it to her Elizabeta began to flip through the file. Reading the main details and evidence that was found.

"Hmm" she sighed "poor guy they never even found his name. His family might not even know he's dead yet. Well this might be a pretty tough case..."

"But I thought..." Meimei said quietly "you know it might be good for us to branch out to cases like this and well... it just seemed like a good idea."

"Oh I didn't say we're not going to take it up. But" her tone growing a little more grave "this might be our hardest case yet."

"Really? But we are going to take the case then? That makes me happy."

"Oh why?"

"Because this time we'll really be doing a service if even to alert his family he's dead. I mean it will be sad to tell then but at least they won't worry about him anymore."

"Haha I like the way you think. Okay I'll call the others we can all meet up here."

xXxxXx

"Finally it looks like everyone is here." said Elizabeta looking around the office where Meimei stood along with a Norwegian and a Dane. While she viewed the Austrian man who sat at the desk looking rather unnerved shifting through the many papers he held.

Sighing he looked over to Elizabeta "Are you sure this is the best idea for a case?"

"Of course I mean our group has been together for so long. Yet all we've done are relatively easy cases. I want to do something more challenging for once."

"There would be a lot of work to do in this one though and we may have to leave this a cold case and move onto something new anyway. So why should we waste our time?"

"I can't believe you sometimes Roderich you worked your way up into a very high status position. Yet you don't want to do anything unless it's definite that you will succeed in it."

"Not true I tried to marry you and look how that ended up."

"Don't bring something like that up now and you know we both agreed it was better for us to just be friends!" Letting out a breath she tried to regain her composure. "I know you don't like to take risks but let's just let the others speak for themselves."

"So majority vote wins?"

Not even paying attention to Roderich anymore she started to talk to the Danish man who was leaning on one of the walls. "So Denmark what do you think we should do?"

"Hn me?" he asked pointing a finger at himself with a carefree smile. "Yeah well I don't see why we shouldn't. I mean we this is our job and I'm sure we'll be able to finish this one no problem. What do you say Norge?" he asked slapping the shoulder of the blond man next to him. The man next to him immediately tensed up glaring at Mathias with pure discontent. Slinking away from Denmark he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Hn I believe the idea in itself is a good idea. But the way Denmark presents it dissuades my interest. Though I will choose to look upon it with a positive outlook."

"Aww Norge you do care about me." said the taller blond smiling a toothy grin.

"I meant the idea not you bastard." the slighter of the two replied punching the other in the gut.

"Haha Norge you're a really funny guy you know that?" Denmark laughed not showing any signs of pain.

Elizabeta moved on acting as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened which it hadn't at least when it came to the two Nordic men.

"Let's see Meimei already gave her consent to me so it looks like we're doing the case then."

"Fine" sighed Roderich rubbing his temples. "We'll reopen the case but only for a few weeks we really can't waste any time on fools dreams like these."

"Would you be saying the same thing if it was one of us in this man's place?"

xXxxXx

The Norwegian man stood over a desk sifting through the contents of a box that held the evidence that belonged to the case that they were working on. Pulling out a few pictures of the man at the crime scene and the autopsy.

"Hn lovely" he muttered to himself "a cracked jaw bone and a few stabs to the side. Then he was left in a heap of trash until the stabs finally finished him off when he bled to death."

"Vulgar" Meimei hissed "how could somebody do a thing like that to another living person?"

"Ironically you ask that even though you yourself work with homicide cases on a normal bases." interjected Elizabeta.

"You're right but you have to admit one never gets used to working with the death of another human."

"No but it does get easier."

"Maybe it does... anyway Norway did the report say anything about what caused the wounds?"

"Forensics theorized the stabs were probably caused by a knife. Though the murder weapon was never found so they're still unsure."

"Anything else of interest found on the victim's body?"

"There was no wallet and no forms of identification were found. Just a small scrap of paper." Norway finished holding up the scrap in the plastic bag that held it.

"Let me see that" said Denmark snatching it. "Hm meet with Child Welfare Service 2/18. What would our doe have to do with Child Welfare Service? He looks too old to need it for himself but too young to need it for anyone else."

"Perhaps he wasn't the one who appointed the meeting. Maybe this doe had some things he wanted to hide." Hypothesized Roderich.

"Don't be so negative this man was murdered shouldn't we be giving him the benefit of the doubt?" asked Meimei.

Roderich shrugged "we don't know anything about him yet. So it's always good to keep an open mind."

"Wait 2/18 when was the body found?"

"2/24 and the police speculate it had been there for about a few days."

"So our doe was there maybe only a day or so before he was killed?"

"Denmark get a list of all the Child Welfare Buildings by distance from that bar." ordered Elizabeta.

"Sure thing."

"What do we do now?" asked Meimei.

"Well how about we take a look around the area where the body was found. See if we can find any useful information."

* * *

**Author's Note continued:** I hope you guys like this I wanted to see if I could write something new for a change. And excuse me if I make any mistakes I don't really know anything about homicide investigations. I will also be tampering with the characters' ages so don't flame me if you notice that they are off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**Yeah I just realized I had to give some of the characters last names so here it goes.  
Denmark:Rayner  
Taiwan:Teng  
Norway:Hotvedt

* * *

A woman sat behind her desk her hair was arranged in a bun atop her head which appeared to be falling out of its original shape. Her hand moved busily at it worked on filling out the paper work which lay beneath it. She looked up as she noticed Meimei and Denmark step in. Looking up tiredly she started to speak in a monotonous voice. "Welcome to the DCFS if you have any questions or wish to report a claim wait for a minute and-"

"Yeah" said Denmark cutting the woman off while both he and Meimei held up their badges. "Detectives Rayner and Teng LA PD, we have a few questions we would like to ask you."

"O-of course" the woman answered with a slight stutter.

"Do you remember seeing this man" Denmark inquired holding up a sketch of the murdered man. While Meimei started to take note of the conversation in her notebook.

"Um I don't think I remember seeing him... oh wait I think do recall seeing him. It was about nine months ago."

"And what was he doing here?"

"I can't really recall why he was here. I just remembered he kept on pestering me to look in on his case. But of course we already had more cases than were managable on our hands at the time. But that man he just wouldn't give up."

"Can you recall what happened next?"

"I just told him that we were too busy to focus on just one single case, that we would get to it in time. Then he just got really angry saying that we were neglecting our job and that the government should do more to help then he just stormed off without even giving me any information his case." The woman sighed, "thinking back on it he was right. But we do the best that we can."

_I visited the DCFS not because I needed their help. But I needed to change some things that had happened to the people that I knew the ones that I held dear. But when they couldn't help me so I had no choice but to confront my problems myself._

"Is there anything else you can remember anything at all?"

"Hm I don't believe so. Oh wait there was someone else with him, another man. He gave me his name something with a K. Kur, Kir... Kirkland that was it. He didn't really talk much except for a few instances when he started to curse out his friend for having no manners. He thanked me for my help, apologized for his friends actions, gave me a number at which I could contact him, then ran off yelling after his companion. Nice boy with half way decent manners once you put aside that tongue he had, that's about all I can remember."

"Kay, thanks for your help." Denmark said flashing her a smile, "c'mon Meimei let's go." Already halfway to the door by the time he finished his sentence.

"Umm could you please try to find the number that Mr. Kirkland gave you?" inquired Meimei.

"Give me a minute" the woman answered beginning to flip through the many papers that adorned her desk. After about 15 minutes she looked up from her pile with a triumpant "ah" while holding up a small piece of crumpled paper. "There's the little devil."

"Oh thank you you don't know how much this can help us." Meimei said to the woman with a quick bow "If you recall anything else please call this number." She handed the woman a buisness card before running off to find the Danish man. Finally catching up to the happy-go-lucky Dane in his car.

"What took you so long Meimei?" asked the tall Dane.

"You shouldn't be so rash" the Taiwanese girl said ignoring the man's question stepping into the vehicle. "You almost missed quite the clue back there." she finished holding up the slip of paper.

"Oh what's that let me see."

Meimei sighed "honestly Denmark I still can't understand why Norway puts up with your companionship. With such an impulsive nature you two don't seem like you would have that much in common."

"But we do, you know our families used to live together when we were kids?"

"Yes you've told me a thousand times just start the car already."

"Sheesh why are so uptight all the time? For such a cute girl you can be really cold."

Meimei was ignoring him making a call back to report their or rather her findings.

xXxxXx

Roderich looked over the notes that Meimei had taken at the interview. "Hm good work Teng I'll try to have the number traced. many concrete facts to go on. But let's try to locate this man Kirkland. And Hodvet run through the evidence once more for Rayner's benefit."

The Norwegian man flipped through the file absentmindedly. "Well there really wasn't that much evidence found at the scene. The lab tested some stray hairs and a few oddly placed blood stains. But they were inconclusive to any further help in the case since they matched up a 100% to the victim's DNA. And no murder weapon means no hopes of finding any fingerprints."

"All in all it sounds like this was a premeditated murder or our doer just has extraordinary dumb luck." stated Elizabeta.

"It's so odd though how could one leave not a single speck of evidence?" asked Meimei.

"Who knows but it all in all this case looked like a stick up gone wrong. Only..."

"Only what?"

"Only the victim's wallet still held all its money the only things missing were the credit cards and any other forms of ID... my guess this murder was personal and not just some accident."

"Well what about witnesses?" inquired Elizabeta

"Just about a fool's dream to find any. This murder took place either late Friday night or early Saturday morning at a bar. That translates to a weekend of partying. If anyone did see the murderer they were probably too boozed up to notice anything suspicious. The only person we have is the person who found the body." He paused looking through the folder. "A man by the name of Kiku Honda."

"Good I'll go check him out, c'mon Boss" the Hunagrian woman said motioning to the Austrian man.

"I think I'd better stay here." he replied.

"Aww just go with me, Meimei and Denmark already went out, and Norway still has to check the phone number... and you were the one who taught me to always bring back-up even if just for an interview."

He visibly sighed, knowing that he was beaten and that Elizabeta would simply continue to badger him to go with her. "Fine I'll go."

xXxxXx

The two detectives surveyed their surroundings, a bar, though it really didn't look like one. More like a mix of a dance club, 4-star restaurant, and possibly a small-time drug dealer-ship all in one. At the far end of the room they spied the actual bar itself, sitting, well more like sleeping behind it was a man with curly brown hair. Elizabeta was first to approach him, tapping him gently on the shoulder. The sleeping man only responded to this by shuffling his arms around a bit and mumbling a few groggy words in his sleep; something about cats.

Roderich coughed irritably and said loudly "excuse me sir." This attempt suceeded in waking the slumbering man.

Yawning the man threw his arms up and began to stretch. Wiping away the sleep from his eyes he smiled dazedly at his two visitors.

"Hm, sorry man just taking a little snooze there. You do know that we don't open until 5 right? But if you want I could whip you guys up something."

"Sorry we're not here for drinks."

"Then what are you doing here?"

Quickly both Roderich and Elizabeta flashed their badges "Detectives Edelstein and Héderváry LA PD, we'd like to ask your boss a few questions."

Suddenly all signs of fatigue were wiped from the man's face and his eyes alighted with interest. "You mean Kiku? Look if anything has happened around here it wasn't the boss's fault. Just because he owns a bar in this kind of area that doesn't mean he's a criminal he's-"

"That's quite enough Herakles-san" interrupted a soft male voice as a petite Japanese man appeared from a back door. When the taller male tried to say something he was silenced with a wave from his employers hand. "Now detectives, is there anything I could help you with?" he asked with a curdious bow.

"Yes, we would like you to ask you about the dead man that you found outside your bar." said Roderich cutting to the chase.

"Ah yes, that is a night I would rather like to forget, horrible thing, murder. But I will tell you all that I can recall."

"So when exactly did you come across the victim's body?"

"Like I told the police who originally were wokring the case, it was around 2 in the morning. My customers were partying hard and drinking even harder just a typical weekend. Then I went out back to check on a few things and there I found the man. I immediatly went to check on him but it was apperent he was already dead. After that I went for help and chaos broke loose, God knows what alcohol mixed with adrenaline and fear can do to a person."

"And can you remember seeing this man at all that night?"

"I can't honestly say I did. I'm sorry but you must realize that I cannot remember every person who comes here."

"Actually I remember seeing him." the man known as Herakles piped up.

"Really, and you didn't tell the police when they first came?" asked Elizabeta.

"Well I did try to say something but I think my comment fell upon deaf ears."

"I'm perfectly ready to listen now."

"Umm let me see" he paused scratching the back of his head "it must've been a few months before this guy actually died, but he showed up here in this bar. I tried talking to him because he wasn't really buying, at first I asked him what he was doing here. He said he was waiting for someone, after that I tried to make small talk with him but he really didn't seem that interested until I mentioned that my mother had died when I was a kid. It really caught his interest and he started telling me about himself."

"Like?"

"Mostly about how his own parents died and how we should really look out be more careful where we put kids like us, the ones that are alone. But I found my way perfectly well..." he let his gaze falter to Kiku for a moment before starting again, "oh and he did mention his name, I think it was Alfred."

_I spent a lot of time on the street as a kid. Not because I had no where else to go, but because I wanted to be free. They were going to send me off to some home or orphange, take away my freedom, and I couldn't let that happen._

"Did he give a last name."

"Nope... well sort of, he did say that it had been Williams once upon a time, but that had been another life and he was moving on."

"Did you ever figure out who he was waiting for?"

The Greek man shook his head.

"Well thank you for your help, feel free to call us if you remember anything else."

xXxxXx

Elizabeta turned towards her partner as they drove down the road. "So what do you think?" she asked simply.

"It seems like a dead end, but we should still check out the database for any Alfred Williams." The Austrian responded.

"That's not what I meant, I wa-" Elizabeta was cut short by the ringing of her cell phone. "Hello, Héderváry speaking."

"Hi Elizabeta it's me Meimei, I just wanted to tell you Norway found that man Kirkland's address."

"That's fantastic I think Roderich and I found our Doe's name."

"Good, well um I was really calling to say that Denmark dragged out Norway out to interview the man."

"Well I'm fine with that but I don't think the boss will be, bye."

Roderich turned his head at the comment and asked, "I won't be happy with what?"

"Nothing for you to worry about just keep your eyes on the road."

* * *

**Author's Note continued:** God my writing skills are slowly but surley getting worse. But at least I finally got this chapter published. Despite the low quality of my writing comments are still appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

A consistent pounding could be heard ringing through the otherwise silent air. Outside of a small apartment door stood a Norwegian and Danish man; it was the Dane who was responsible for all the noise. The Norwegian sighed discontentedly as he watched his partner continue to bang at the door.

"Oui anyone in there?" called out the taller of the two men.

"Denmark let's just go it's apparent the man isn't here." suggested the slighter.

"Just give it a few more minutes Norge the guy's probably just a heavy sleeper."

"Please, you're the only one who could sleep through a ruckus like this."

"Hm maybe I could try and knock down the door." The taller man thought aloud.

"And the only person on the planet to posess such a thick skull." Norway muttured under his breath. "Denmark you can stand there all day but I'm going."

"Don't be such a kill joy besides I order you to stay."

"Order what gives you the right to do that?"

"Well I'm older, taller, and stronger."

"What kind of logic is that you sound like a child." He let out an annoyed sigh, "whatever just have fun hitchhiking your way back to the office." With that Norway turned to exit the building but not before administering a sharp blow to the Dane's shoulder.

Denmark watched as Norway left with a grin on his face and thought aloud.

"Nor doesn't mean it he never does." The Dane muttered to himself. Then upon hearing the rumbling of a car engine he decided he had better go out just in case.

xXxxXx

Roderich sighed impatiently overlooking the tall man standing in front of him. "Really Rayner you can't always be so impulsive just because something looks like a good idea it isn't always."

"I'm sorry boss but Norge found the address so quickly and no one else was here... so I thought-"

"Exactly you had an idea and impulsivley acted upon it. You just can't going around making these kind of decisions by yourself. Be mindful that you are only one of five in our team. Sure many people like you because of you're happy-go-lucky attitude. But they are also easily annoyed by that childish egotistical streak you possess. If you want to remain in this division you'd best remember who is in charge here."

"Yes sir, I'll keep that in mind."

"You won't, but you're dismissed, now go back to work."

**_A few days later_**

"Sir I've searched the records for any Alfred Williams several showed up but this is the only one that fit even remotely to our doe." stated the solemn Norwegian man.

"Well then may I see the file." the Austrian man took the folder that the Norwegian handed to him . "Hm interesting born July 4, 1989. That would make him 20 which would explain his lack of any formal ID."

"Yes sir and if I may give a brief summary."

"Very well."

"Alfred Williams along with his twin brother Matthew were orphaned by the age of 14. With no other relatives the boys were to be sent to either a foster home or an orphanage. It seems Matthew made his way to an orphange. Alfred however went missing shortly before he was supposed to be moved to his assigned destination. Of course the police working the job made little effort to find him and not long after his case was dropped."

"Hm, because who would search for a child nobody wanted, but now we've found him."

"Oh and Boss Teng proposed that we should stop by that man Kirkland's house again."

"Well we had to find him sooner or later. Take Rayner with you and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

The blond man gave a curt nod and made to leave from the office.

xXxxXx

Once again the two Scandinavian men were standing outside of the small flat belonging to Arthur Kirkland. And once again there they stood waiting; for what seemed like a nonexistant answer to their knocks. Denmark sighed scratching the back of his head eyeing the apartment in front of him.

"Boy this guy must know we're looking for him."

"I doubt that."

"Maybe we should just have someone keep an eye on the house."

"Che the station would never expend its money for a cold job like this especially not in this kind of economy. If you want to stake out this place then fine but don't expect me to keepy you company."

After that the pair spent the next few minutes in silence. The Norwegian's light footsteps broke the silence as they began to carry their owner away from the door. This was a sign to his partner that he was going and that he wouldn't waste his time waiting there any longer. And would not hesitate to leave him behind unlike the last time they had been there. As he was rounding a corner Norway looked back over his shoulder to see if Denmark was following him and in that instant he felt his body make contact with another the blow knocking him off his feet.

"Aww my bleeding head," came a voice slurred and drunken from a blonde man. The drunkard looked up at Norway through hazy green eyes, "who in the bloody hell are you?" he asked before promptly falling unconcious. Slightly annoyed the Norwegian rolled the man off of him.

"Hey Norge you okay?" asked the Dane. The man in question did not respond instead looking at a piece of plastic which he held in his hands. "What's that?" Denmark felt a sharp stinging come to his hand as he reached out to grab the object.

After giving his companion a miffed looked and replied, "an answer."

xXxxXx

Arthur Kirkland opened his eyes immediatly closing them again the light which flooded into his vision was doing nothing for the pounding headache he had. He took a deep breath and exhaled he could still taste the alcohol which clung to his breath. Honestly he knew he had a problem with drinking but he had never gotten wasted this early in the day before.

"Nor I think he's waking up," came a voice whose owner was unknown to him.

Arthur bolted up immediately upon hearing the stranger's voice, regretting it a moment later as a sudden dizziness overcame him. "Ugh," he moaned eyeing the two men in front of him suspiciously assessing them as well as his fogged up mind would allow him. "And to whom do I owe this pleasure?" his words were laced with obvious sarcasm.

"Detectives Hotvedt and Rayner," Norway stated rather bordley as both he and Denmark quickly flashed their badges.

"Look I abide by the law and pay my taxes so whatever happened I didn't do it."

"We could very well be here on a public disturbance call on your part."

"A man is entitled to his booze and last time I checked that wasn't a fedral offence."

"No it isn't, Mr?"

"Kirkland."

"Mr. Kirkland you wouldn't happen to know this man would you?" Norway pulled out a sketch of Alfred handing it to Arthur.

"Yeah that's Alfred Jones, what kind of trouble did the twat get himself into this time?"

"He's dead."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Very quick/short update and hopefully the next chapter will be published faster than this one. I hope the character's aren't too OOC that's always a big fear of mine.


End file.
